helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu
|type = Single |album = |artist = Juice=Juice |released = December 4, 2013 January 11, 2014 (Event Vs) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2013 |length = 16:38 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) 1st Major Single (2013) |Next = Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! 3rd Single (2014) }} Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ／初めてを経験中), original English title being Don’t be spiteful, but embrace me / Experiencing the First Time, is Juice=Juice's 2nd major single. It was released on December 4, 2013. There were two regular editions and four limited editions. The first press for the regular edition comes with a trading card out of 6 kinds based on CD jackets (10 in total). The Event Vs for both titled tracks will be released on January 11, 2014 and will only be sold at the 1/11 and 1/13 release events."Juice=Juice イベントV「イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ」・イベントV「初めてを経験中」販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01-09. Both Event Vs features individual solo shots of the music video for each member. "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" was used as the ending theme song for the Nagoya TV program King Kong no Aru Koto Nai Koto, while "Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" was used as the ending theme song for the program from the same channel Zakiroba! Asura no Susume."Juice＝Juice「イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ」が名古屋テレビ「キングコングのあるコトないコト」EDテーマに決定！". Hello! Project Official Website. 2013-11-19."Juice＝Juice「初めてを経験中」が名古屋テレビ「ザキロバ!アシュラのススメ」EDテーマに決定！". Hello! Project Official Website. 2013-11-19. Tracklist CD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Instrumental) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Music Video) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Music Video) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Group Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Close-up Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Close-up Ver.) #Making Of Event V "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Event V "Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Concert Performances ;Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (as part of a medley) *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ ;Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ Single Information All lyrics and composition by Tsunku *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo **Arrangement, Keyboard & Programming: Okubo Kaoru **Chorus: Takagi Sayuki, AKIRA *Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu **Arrangement & Programming: AKIRA **Brass Arrangement & Brass Programming: Suzuki Shunsuke **Chorus: Takagi Sayuki Promotions Mini Lives= *October 14, 2013 (Oita, Japan) *November 04, 2013 (Fukushima, Japan) *November 16, 2013 (Hokkaido, Japan) *December 1, 2013 (Kyoto, Japan) *December 3, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan)http://www.helloproject.com/event/1311261800_event_juice.html *December 6, 2013 (Funabashi, Chiba)http://helloproject.com/event/1312051500_event_juice_1206tokyo.html |-|Handshake Events= *October 14, 2013 (Oita, Japan) *November 04, 2013 (Fukushima, Japan) *November 16, 2013 (Hokkaido, Japan) *December 1, 2013 (Kyoto, Japan) *December 3, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 6, 2013 (Funabashi, Chiba) *December 14, 2013(Kanagawahttp://helloproject.com/event /1312121800_event_juice_1214chitta.html *January 26, 2014 (Aichi, Japan)http://www.helloproject.com/event/1311221900_event_juicejuice.html *March 1, 2014 (Osaka, Japan) *March 8, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) (without Kanazawa) |-|Television Performances= *2013.12.05 Music Japan *2013.12.13 Music Dragon *2014.01.23 The Girls Live *2014.05.22 The Girls Live *2014.07.24 The Girls Live Trivia *This is Juice=Juice's first double A-side single. *"Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" was originally titled "Watashi wa Rose Quartz", but was renamed weeks after the announcement. The release date was later changed from November 27, 2013 to December 4, 2013. *Kanazawa Tomoko said that she thinks "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" is the sexiest song Juice=Juice has done so far. *They will promote this single in Anikan R Yanyan's vol. 11, which went on sale on November 11, 2013.http://tower.jp/item/3332527/ When the magazine release was announced, they made a mistake and listed Otsuka Aina's name instead of Kanazawa Tomoko's name. *Ishida Ayumi participated in the dance shot for the music video for “Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo” in Miyamoto Karin's place, because of her injury and their similar height.http://ameblo.jp/tsunku-blog/entry-11678342690.html Kanazawa later blogged that they have plans of recording another dance version with Miyamoto.http://ameblo.jp/juicejuice-official/theme3-10073622432.html *The dance shot of Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo with Miyamoto Karin is being referred to as "KYAST" (Karin, Yuka, Akari, Sayuki, Tomoko). It was featured on Hello! Station's 43rd episode. *In the "Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" MV, the member's fruits can be seen on the tables. *This single is their longest charting single and highest selling. *The third of three Music Video's to have more than 1.000.000 views on Juice=Juice's channel. Charts Oricon Total Reported Sales: 45,834 Billboard Japan Videos Juice=Juice「イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ」 Don't be spiteful, but embrace me (KYAST Dance Shot Ver.)|Juice=Juice Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (KYAST Dance Shot Ver.) イジワルしないで抱きしめてよ Dance Shot Ver. Juice=Juice with 石田亜佑美|Juice=Juice Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Dance Shot Ver. with Ayumi) Juice=Juice 『初めてを経験中』 Experiencing the first time （Dance Shot Ver.）-0|Juice=Juice Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Dance Shot Ver.) Juice=Juice 初めてを経験中 Close up Ver|Juice=Juice Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Close Up Ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Listings: CDJapan, Amazon, HMV *Lyrics: Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo, Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:Highest Selling Single Category:2014 Event Vs Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Lowest Ranking Single